maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D0raemon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MapleWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thailand page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richmond2010 (Talk) 12:49, November 27, 2010 Re: Perion There is nothing wrong there, the problem is with Nexon. And with the Showa Town map, yes, I've noticed it. The blue dot should not be at the carpark. Edit: Oh, I did not bother to download the recent patches becuz I thought it was only skill changes. The one that has the missing 2 dots was once correct. To be sure: I wrote a program for my use only and helped me do all the calculations, but slowly. Sorry Sorry, I typed too fast and accidentally switched digit places. Well, it's fixed now. ;) Re: Question No, they are not. They are islands that belong to Victoria Island, as said in a speech about the release of Aran in Korea. The guy said something like another island belonging to Victoria Island. Richmond2010 02:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) MapleStory Chaos MapleStory Chaos is another update like Big Bang, only bigger. The 1st phase is only 6 days away! You can read about it on Spadow's Blog, the link to it is on the first page. Re: Maple Chao Yes, Korea implemented it back... for 3 months. China will definitely get back DBs as they are important role in the destruction of Henesys in the Chaos era. Richmond2010 14:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm dont know shall I use this. Hmm not sure whether can be used on the "Big Bang" page. Maybe not, except if you had an alternate chinese version of the page it would be fine. Kwongtungnan 00:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Night Market It is only a small map containing hair/skin change NPCs. It is not a replacement for the original Night Market. However, KMS, JMS and GMS removed it in Big Bang, so it's not here anymore. Richmond2010 01:00, December 14, 2010 (UTC) We didn't have it in any point of time. -.- If you put that because you read about the availability chart at StrategyWiki, it's unreliable. RE: No zak and horned tail. Um..? It was moved. Richmond2010 01:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Delete page. Only admins or sysops can delete pages. Richmond2010 01:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sysops?? Short for Sys'tem '''op'erator'''s. And for the versions and patches part, I check for patches every 2 weeks so I don't know about it that fast. Richmond2010 00:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question (again) When I was first here, it was already like this. Richmond2010 13:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maple Chao Yes, all except Neinheart. In KMST, there is an event quest in which Neinheart doesn't trust Cygnus anymore. Richmond2010 00:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Taiwan 101 I guess you saw that in my gallery page. No, actually it's not moved. They removed the content from the data, and imported the Kerning Square data. So Taipei 101 is not Taipei 101 anymore. It's Kerning Square. For the not to be confused thing, see here. Richmond2010 00:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: About chaos monsters There is Lightning and Darkness. Soul, Flame, Storm, Lightning and Darkness are spawned by Articles E, B, D, C, A, respectively, so they're not spawned in any map. Richmond2010 11:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: ?? You know, you can check the El Nath Mts. page. : ) Posted on 00:56,12/27/2010 (UTC) by Richmond2010 (Talk). Visit Wikia MapleStory today! Re: 2011 Uh... the main page has a poll. It says ratings. ; ) Posted on 00:04,1/1/2011 (UTC) by Richmond2010 (Talk). Visit Wikia MapleStory today! Happy New Year! Happy New Year, D0raemon!! Well, I gave you rollback rights so you can help handle vandalism without manually editing it. Happy editing! Posted on 07:01,1/1/2011 (UTC) by Richmond2010 (Talk). Visit Wikia MapleStory today! Re: A suggestion? See . There are never-ending vandals, so blocking those IP addresses are of no use, because new trouble makers will keep on coming. Richmond2010 (Talk) 13:14,1/1/2011 (UTC) MapleStory D0raemon! D0raemon! Nicky here, how do I register for wiki lol. I can't sign up sia...PM me in Maple ba. Faster on9! Thanks D0raemon, thanks 4 helpin me cre8 the acc. although u put XNick24x and i wanted xNick24x. Lol minor error nvm F3 Ok i sign it now :3 XNick24x 14:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Doesnt matter ^^ Its okay. I can edit wikia ok le. Thanks anyway :3 XNick24x 05:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Also I finished the Night Walker Skills (3rd) page liao. And i see u hav the lucky 2000 edit Lol! Oops forgot sign XNick24x 06:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Blaze Wizard Done. Blaze Wizard Done. Check if its Okay. XNick24x 07:59, January 3, 2011 (UTC) See liao la. See le. I editing then u screw up my page... =.= XNick24x 08:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Assassin Page Erm, I dont rly have any idea how to extend the thing Lol. Assassin Page Erm, I dont rly have any idea how to extend the thing Lol. XNick24x 11:21, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol. But i dk how to edit la... so hard =.= XNick24x 11:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help.. You should really avoid offending people. Also, do some quests with a fame reward. Although the fame given is not much, but it can at least give a small boost. Most of the time, when people see your fame level is high, they will most likely 'up' your fame, and vice versa. Hope this helps. : ) Richmond2010 (Talk) 12:35,1/3/2011 (UTC) MapleStory D0raemon!:D D0raemon! You on now? On Maple? BTW I will up ur fame XNick24x 08:02, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Just a small note At first when I found this wiki, I contributed it with SEA names. DarkNShadow told me to use Global names because most of our visitors come from a global audience. I hope to seek your understanding. Happy editing! : ) Richmond2010 (Talk) 00:20,1/9/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Errr The nine towns of Victoria Island - Henesys, Ellinia, Perion, Kerning, Sleepy, Nautilus, KSquare, Ereve, Rien. Florina Beach's not counted - it is part of Nautilus now. Re: Maple Island This is understood. Since Edelstein wasn't around previously, it wasn't edited since it was not much of a major change. Anyway, I'll check the other pages for this "error". Richmond2010 (Talk) 12:22,1/17/2011 (UTC) MapleStory The new patch Nope, Big Bang is not coming in this patch. And also please remember to leave your signature, it is a talk page. Happy editing! :) Richmond2010 (Talk) 10:36,2/23/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Yes, I know it's 1.01. Big Bang is not coming in this patch. It will be coming in Summer, which is proven by a press conference. Richmond2010 (Talk) 10:54,2/23/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re:Korean to English Google translate sucks. Richmond2010 (Talk) 00:08,3/6/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: A question You can ignore it because it is sent by a bot. Richmond2010 (Talk) 23:46,3/17/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Patch reminder No, ThailandMS is still not yet at 0.90. Use Google Translate (it sucks) to translate the page. ThailandMS is still at 0.89. They will skip to 0.91 in one patch. The 0.90 is just available for download so that it will lighten the load of the Big Bang patch. As for the MapleSEA, I can no longer extract its files. I had a copyright warning by AsiaSoft in my email. Richmond2010 (Talk) 01:39,3/19/2011 (UTC) MapleStory how many users are here in this wikia [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 03:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Potions' and 'Potion' 'Potions' is not supposed to be there. At first I had inputted 'Recovery Items', like, for example, you got cursed, and you need another item to recover from it. However, you misread the title and thought it was to recover HP/MP, so you renamed it into 'Potions'. Richmond2010 (Talk) 23:52,3/26/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Henesys in future It is not a region. It is a minor town which is not as big as Henesys. Destroyed Henesys is not a region, it is a town in a region. Richmond2010 (Talk) 09:32,4/1/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re:Delete or...? You should NEVER redirect an article to the home page. In case you don't know, this is an art of vandalism. Richmond2010 (Talk) 23:51,4/1/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Thanks for help Title says it all. Really appreciate it. The guy has been blocked for 18 months. Have a nice day! Richmond2010 (Talk) 14:52,4/3/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: DB in KMS No, they are just unable to create Dual Blades. The remaining Dual Bladers are still able to continue. Richmond2010 (Talk) 12:11,4/4/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Map pages. What? I could not understand you. Richmond2010 (Talk) 10:02,4/5/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Mushroom Shrine Yes, it is arranged correctly. The fault is with NEXON Korea, whom did not know much about Zipangu. As a result, the members of NEXON Korea made a blunder. NEXON Korea did this because NEXON Japan did not know much about world maps then. Richmond2010 (Talk) 14:40,4/9/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Nautilus map Fixed. Richmond2010 (Talk) 23:41,4/9/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Temple of Time Nope, it is Three Doors. The return map of 270000100 (Temple of Time) is 270000000 (Three Doors). And anyway, the first ID in the world map is also 270000000 (Three Doors). Richmond2010 (Talk) 13:43,4/14/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Florina Beach Yes. Richmond2010 (Talk) 13:07,4/22/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Linking NPC Keep them. Richmond2010 (Talk) 14:09,4/22/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Spindle Yes, he is in Showa Town. Check it out. Those two NPCs are in a hidden map which can be brought to by 回転式福引器ポンポン. Happy editing! Richmond2010 (Talk) 00:23,4/23/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Naoko is in Hair Salon. as for the two NPCs, they are located at 天使いのステージ. Richmond2010 (Talk) 08:48,4/23/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re:Polar Bear Poch They are different NPC with the same name. However, there is a catch. Image 1 is Polar Bear Poch, the one in Coke Town. However, image 2 is Polar bear Poch, the one in Happyville. People keep mixing them up when Happyville is open. Richmond2010 (Talk) 23:53,4/23/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Censor? What does that got to do with MapleStory Wikia? Richmond2010 (Talk) 08:08,4/25/2011 (UTC) MapleStory The weapons are replaced by another. For example, Leader A wields a sword. However, it is replaced by a rubber hammer. Richmond2010 (Talk) 10:04,4/26/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Von LEon It is Desolate Moor. Although the Lion King's Castle map does not have it, it is the first map you access to get to the castle. Richmond2010 (Talk) 09:10,5/5/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Admin Rights Have you noticed you are now an admin? I hope you like it. Please refer to this to find out more. Happy editing! Richmond2010 (Talk) 01:03,5/9/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Re: Unknown portal It is the one leading to Showa Pachinko House (パチンコ屋). Re:MapleBR What list are you referring to? If you are referring to the availability chart, see Main Page. Richmond2010 (Talk) 12:05,7/26/2011 (UTC) MapleStory Lol d0raemon when did u get to level 120? gratz on ur achievement :D XNick24x 09:01, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Erm... My mum don't let me use comp anymore.... Rarely then I can use... SA2 coming liao mah... Dong... JYJY for ur PSLE... XNick24x 09:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) MapleSEA: Chaos Hey Dong~ MapleSEA is getting Chaos in 3 patches The first patch being Return of the Heroes, which is on 19 October 2011. The second patch is Technological Age and Super Fight, which is on 9 November 2011. The third and final patch is Ice Knight, on 23 November 2011. MapleSEA Chaos Trailer Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8AEWpLr7KY Help me edit the MapleStory: Chaos page and change the availability for MapleSEA to 19 Oct. Thanks Dong~ *muackz* <3 XNick24x 09:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Dong can talk to me on Facebook or whatever? Just wanna talk to u leh XNick24x 09:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) About muacks o.o Sure no muacks lol... but can muacks u on facebook? rofl XNick24x 07:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) boss template You're free to change the background colors, but if you are to change the colors, please change the upper part of the template to the corresponding colors, and the bottom part to matching colors. You seemed to skip the parts that were hidden within the functions when you added the background colors for the bottom part, I went to the Zakum page and saw that you only changed "location", and not for example "drops" or "requirement" or "skills". Just wanted you to know. New update Hello guys! The third part in Advance of the Union Update is replaced by another big update named Justice --Phan Thành 05:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay Cannonshooter GMS Update Is Done! Yay Its Finally Done. If You Want To Join Me On Bera {GMS} Go Ahead. Iam Testing Out The Cannonshooter Storyline. I'll Write It Down Later. Oops I Forgot To Login. 22:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Blackmage97 Playing Maple Dong.. Are you still playing maple? XNick24x 06:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Note Hey there! Thanks for your edit to Perion and Ellina NPC page, leave a message at my talk page if I can help with anything! Kwongtungnan 00:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC) revenue Where does the money from ads go? Fixin 22:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Fixin RE: Just to clear up Oh. I didn't see that dot you added at the end of the sentence. That makes sense! RE: Cannoneer's name Hold on, let me check the Extractor. I'll get back to you when I've checked it. EDIT: Uhmm... where in the extractor can you find the job names? I thought you meant the book names xD Atleast the book names are correct, anyway, if you do not know, then I don't know either! Sorry! EDIT: Alright, you're can change it if you want to. EDIT: Here's the reference image: Extract cool images Hey, I was just wondering where you get all the post-jump/justice photos! Are they from a particular site or are they extracted? If they are extracted, where can one find them? Thanks in advance. RE: About the class pages Because it makes surfing through all the jobs way more easier, and you don't have to load a whole different page just to look at the other job's info. Also, with the tabview, the information you write outside of tabview remains static, so that you can read that while surfing through the jobs. Why I left out the normal articles now is because if someone searches for "Warrior" for example, they want direct info to a warrior, I guess, so if the article "Warrior" would've redirected itself to the article "Explorers", and the tabview is always started at beginner, the user wouldn't get direct information about a warrior, but a beginner, which can be annoying, that's why I put in all the articles that they're a part of Explorers, so that they can click there anytime they want, and still be able to surf through the jobs freely with as much information that can be typed down instead of a shortened version of the original article. I deleted the template pages because it will only be annoying to sync two pages together all the time. The top pixels The top pixels are placed one pixel too little in top in the preview compared to the real article in Mozilla Firefox, and as the users are said to use Firefox in this wikia, we must adapt to that browser, hence me roll-backing your "top pixel" changes. Yes. RE: About the wz. extractor I use a program called Cranium Extractor, which can extract a certain .wz file which you choose, and transform it into xml files in the Cranium folder, which you can open with for example textpad, and search for the name, and it will show you which ID it belongs too. If you choose base.wz it will not work, it will just create empty folders of the sub .wz files, you will have to extract the String.wz file, as that's the one with all the names. Now, when you search for something, it will look a little something like this: The ID is 100001, and the name is Blue Snail, it's as simple as that. Here's the program.http://www.mediafire.com/?wpjo5wcv6776woy new verson... South Korea - Tespia: 1.2.420 China: 0.99 Taiwan/SARs: 1.42